


14 Horrid Little Poems

by draig_asec



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Courting Rituals, Earth two doesn't have valentines day, Fluff, Harry only gets by with shit because Caitlin and Cecile cover for him, Harry writes really literal poetry, It's Soft, Jesse has an endless supply of popcorn, Jesse is tired of their shit, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry and gifts, after 5x22 it's a no, but Harry is determined to do sweet things for Cisco, gods i cannot tag, there are some culture differences, well up until season 5 at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: After Nora is gone, and thing settle down a recently remade genius Harry comes back home to settle into his role once more, Sherloque freshly heartbroken comes as well, and Jesse has found her way of managing time with her dad while they are universes apart. Things are finally feeling like home again for Cisco but as January turns to February Cisco begin to receive present and notes every day and he might just fall in love with whoever wrights the horrid poems. But how can he fall when he's already fallen so far for someone who has yet to catch him.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> WELP i'm back again to ruin peoples lives this time with non crack harrisco, (not that anyone ready the crack or the smut but like whatever)  
> I'll try to update this daily but no promises i was waiting to post this first chapter until feb 1 and it kinda made me stir crazy tho so maybe ill keep a "promise".

Cisco Ramon had two guns to build, a multitude of side projects, updates for Barry’s suit and a new suit for Jesse as well to work on. So naturally Cisco frowned in confusion at the bag sitting on his desk. January had finally passed, welcoming in February and the constant pour of Valentine's themed nonsense everywhere. And Cisco shook his head wiping away the thought process that sounded suspiciously like  Sherloque had the previous Thanksgiving, when he went off about having no family. Or at least until Killer Frost told them off. Either way, someone had left their Valentine's gift for someone right next to the new gun Cisco and Harry had been working on. A ridiculous pink bag with little blue and red hearts covering it sat in his place. Sighing, he moved over to read the card. He picked it up figuring maybe Barry or Wally needed an easy place to hide their gifts for their girlfriends. 

He silently hoped Wally wasn’t dumb enough to leave anything inappropriate for Jesse where Harry could find it. 

“To my dearest Cisco; Day 1”

Cisco peered into the bag and sighed in relief when no bomb went off, before opening it the rest of the way. Inside was a pack of candy he’d never seen before, purple and blue licorice and suckers that had incredibly detailed hearts in them, along with a piece of folded journaling paper. The paper was a deep, beautiful, blue with a purple and red swirl around it, and words written in beautifully detailed scrawl,

The idea of first love is corrupted,

Because they say your first is the best you’ll get,

And while my first love defines my past,

It’s the warmth of your smile that fuels my ambition,

The curls of your hair that drive mad,

And the sound of your voice that leads me stray from damnation,

It’s the way you make my heart sore that defines my future,

It’s not the best poem Cisco has read. Hell, he wasn’t sure it was a poem, but he felt a shy smile tug on his lips as he hugs the page to his chest before the door opens.

“Ramon, Jesse wanted...” Harry’s words are cut short as he sees Cisco clutching the paper. “What is that?”

“I don’t know who wrote it, but I guess I’ve got a secret admirer,” Cisco looks at Harry who seems annoyed by it all, crushing the kernel of hope that had already begun to grow in his stomach.

“How lovely,” Harry’s voice was bathed in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, “Now like I said Jesse wants to see you real quick and I was hoping we could actually finish the gun today,” the accusatory tone would have been more effective if Harry hadn’t been the reason they had yet to finish the new gun.

Cisco rolled his eyes but headed towards the kitchen where Jesse and Wally were scarfing down whatever lunch Harry made them, despite the return of his lab partner's intellect Cisco was glad to see the softer nature that had taken over him wasn't gone.

Harry's tone was often still harsh, and affection wasn't given out freely to all, but Harry had grown to express himself far more openly than before. He had never been one to hesitate to tell Jesse how brilliant she was and how much he loved her, but now he gave the occasional similar praise to Barry or Iris, he grew close with Cecile even though he still refused to shorten her title (Cisco believed Harry now did it just as a subtle way to annoy, well, everyone.). He was soft with Caitlin and Iris. He helped Joe understand the complex science they worked with and Ralph as well. Hell, he helped get Ralph and  Sherloque together after 6 months of Cisco and Caitlin having no luck. 

But best of all, the way he treated Cisco didn't truly change, just intensified. He didn't start hesitating to throw back insult and banter, to push and yell at each other, when both or either was stuck in a rut with whatever problem they faced. His hand still gravitated to Cisco's shoulder, but now it felt more natural, and hugs came as well and when Cisco was extremely tired he could swear he felt Harry's lips in his hair. The hair he sometimes let Harry braid after long nights when things got rough. There were so many more of their soft moments together. 

If only those moments were a little more.


	2. Universe in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a bit longer because there is a whole thing about how Valentines doesn't exist on earth two and then some cuteness plus of course another horrid poem.

Somehow, despite both of them having spent a fair amount of time on Earth 1 the past few years, Jesse still didn’t get Valentine's day, and she made it very well known amongst the group.

“I just don’t get it, don’t you think it’s dumb?” She asked Wally after he suggested dinner and a ballet performance for their holiday date, before turning to Cisco for help when her boyfriend only blushed. “Cisco you think this is dumb too right,” she asked him.

“Valentine's is myfavor ite holiday, tied with Halloween,” he said, giving a half-hearted shrug. “It’s all about spending time with the person who you love most and having a day all about love, how is that dumb?”

“Are these two always such dumb saps,” Frost asked Iris, who laughed lightly.

“Yeah, Barry too,” she giggled with Frost before turning to Jesse, “But it’s fun, so let my brother spoil you one night and be a sappy bitch,”

“I didn’t say no, I just said it’s weird,” Jesse pouted, “Dad you think it’s weird too right?”

“I think the purpose is somewhat unconventional with how our world works and views relationships but it’s not a bad thing, or weird, I think it’s interesting,” Harry said not moving from his place hovering over Cisco’s shoulders as they scanned the city for dark matter signs for the meta of the week.

“How is it unconventional?” Barry ask.

“You are supposed to show the person you love how much you care for them every day, there shouldn't need to be a special day to do it when you love someone. They should know.”

“So if you got yourself a girlfriend over here you wouldn’t celebrate?” Wally asked, staring at Cisco who glared back for a moment, though Harry paid no mind to it.

“Well, I can assure everyone, me getting a girlfriend is extremely unlikely.”

“Yeah, but if you did...” Iris cut in.

“Dad doesn’t really-”

“Yeah, yeah he’s forever hung up on your mom, we all know we are just talking hypotheticals,” Barry said waving a hand at Harry.

“I think she meant I don’t really like women,” Harry said causing everyone to look at him.

“You have a daughter,” Frost stated.

“Yes, I do, she’s right there,” Harry said pointing his head at Jesse before reaching further around Cisco to mess with the satellites calculations, “But I’m demisexual and romantic and even in the small pool of people I have been attracted to, Tess was the only woman,” Harry finished around the same time he stopped typing.

“Yeah, he’s dated one or two people when I was growing up but always men,” Jesse said with a shrug, “I thought you all knew that?” she asked and Cisco leaned a little further into Harry in his seat, wondering if maybe the sweet gifts from yesterday were from his after all.

“Well if you had a hypothetical boyfriend or someone you did catch feelings for, from this earth, would you do the Valentine's thing for them?’ Cisco asked looking up at Harry from where his head rested on the older man’s shoulders.

“Perhaps if he wished,” Harry said before crowding Cisco again to edit the calculation once more.

“You know you have edited those seven times now right?” Cisco complained.

“They aren’t picking up anything yet,” 

“Well they won't if you keep screwing with them,” Cisco snapped louder and soon everyone else was leaving the room laughing at the two engineers. 

A few hours later Cisco walked into his lab to find a box where the bag had been yesterday and walked over. He picked up the card letting a small smile cover his lips as he read 

‘To my beautiful Cisco; Day 2’

Inside the box were, seasons 1-3 of Firefly (which gave Cisco another clue as to who his admirer was) another bag of candies, the small chocolate ball with white heart-shaped flakes covering them. And another sheet of intricate paper. 

“ They say the eyes are the key to the soul

And in your eyes, the universe lies

And when yours meet mine I swear I can fly

And perhaps I’m a laughing fool

Falling for the way that next to your smile then sun dies

But every time I hear you laugh I swear I could die”

Cisco found himself laughing at the poem, whoever it was really wasn’t the best poet, but Cisco clutched it in his hands smiling down at the page when Jesse walked in. 

“ Whatcha up to,” she smiled, taking a seat next to him.

“I guess I’ve got an early valentine's admirer, they’ve been writing me poems,” he answered with a smile as Jesse read the page, laughing lightly as she finished. 

“Are you sure it’s a Valentine's thing?” She asked hanging it back, and Cisco raised a brow at her. 

“I know you are from another Earth but February daily gifts and lots of hearts equals valentines on this earth," Cisco said. before taking the note back. "So what brings you here Miss Quick?"

"Wally says you've got a thing for my dad," she said pulling a bag of popcorn Cisco previously hadn't noticed towards her face to eat a large handful.

"Yeah, Jess everyone knows that, relax I'm not  gonna do anything to get his attention and I know these gifts aren't from him," the engineer says with a bittersweet smile before placing the poem back in its place and moving to start work on Harry's new gun.

"Don't be a pussy," Jesse says throwing some of her popcorn at him.

"Okay one don't call me a pussy, and two don't throw food in here, your dad will have a fit," Cisco says gesturing dramatically despite only a few kernels laying on the floor by his feet. 

"If you aren't a pussy, ask my dad out before Valentine's," She says swinging her legs from where she stares at him.

"I am not asking out your dad Jesse, now leave the lab so I can clean up,"

"You should ask him out," Jesse says throwing another fistful of the popcorn in her mouth before walking out, "You guys would be cute," she adds as she turns the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls feed my esteem with kudos and comments they give me life


	3. Hard To Not Fall

Cisco walked into his lab on the third day early to find Harry sitting at his desk and the next gift in another bag sitting in the same place as the two before. Harry’s head was buried in one of the two guns they had been working on and Cisco mentally debated if he should open the gift or help Harry, but his partner had slowed down dramatically and was more than aware of his presence so the smaller man decided to go for the poem next, because of course the beloved the candy and the Firefly DVDs had to be from another earth, but it was the terrible little poems that kept him smiling every day this week.

He read the card, because how could he not with how the author left such sweet titles.

“I think you should know I feel about you,” to my graceful Cisco. Day 3

Then he pulled the poem out to read it, whispering the words to himself. 

It’s hard to believe I fell for you,

It’s harder to hope you fell too,

But how can I not,

It’s a shameful thought,

That I could deserve to hold your hands,

But I hope and pray to be the one who stands,

Next to your loving grace.

Cisco let out a small laugh (No Harry it was not a giggle) and ran his hands over the side of the page before seeing the rest of the content. Inside was a soft sweater similar to the one Cisco had been caught stealing from Harry once or twice, and he resisted the urge to stare at the older man when he clutched it in his hands. It's hard not to question if the gifts are from Harry or not, he makes the most sense though and either way, he couldn't admit the reason he was always stealing that sweater from Harry was that he loved smelling the older man. But these didn't read like Harry. Although Cisco would imagine the older scientist being a horrible poet, but he was more likely to hate poetry on principle. Either way, Cisco shuffled over to sit next to him, throwing the sweater on and shared a smile with Harry as he sat down. Ignoring that the sweater did feel identical to Harry's.

Several hours later, Harry was silently working on another pet project when Wally came in, everyone else was already home by now, but Harry was almost positive Wally and Jesse had a date tonight.

"So, you're in love," The speedster said before  Dibny came in after him.

"Deeply, madly, truly in love," the PI said leaning against Wally.

"No," Harry said before turning back to work,

"Oh come on we all know it's you giving Cisco gifts, dude!” Ralph shouted, making Harry sigh and Wally laugh,

“You gave him your sweater today, Harry,” he finished. 

“And I’m not denying that I’m turning you away, whatever you have up your sleeve it is a hard no.”

”BOOK OF RALPH!” Wally shouted in what Harry guesses was a horrible impression of a wrestling announcer's voice, holding a large binder over his head, “10,000 pages of how you will make Cisco fall in love too!”

”It’s not 10,000 pages,” Ralph pouts, “should I make it 10,000 pages?”

”That would be awesome!” Wally jumps.

”God no,” Harry cuts in, “and I don’t need your help,”

”Yes you do,” Wally says smiling too wide.

”Okay, so we can skip a lot of steps,” Ralph says smiling at him in the same devious manner as Wally. 

“So we already know Cisco likes you back,” Wally starts, “now we just have to find a way for you to tell him how you feel that will make him swoon, cause your poetry...” Ralph and Wally both wince and makes a so-so motion with their hands.

“Not the best,” Ralph finishes. 

“I’m well aware I’m not the best writer, but it makes him smile,” Harry cuts in.

“That is adorable, Jesse is so proud of you,” Wally jokes, “she thinks you're finally becoming an emotionally mature adult,”

“We’ve got her working on Cisco,” Ralph says and both men nod in solidarity.

”Don’t drag my daughter into your insanity,” Harry snaps.

”Oh this was all her idea,” and Harry let out a louder sigh this time, knowing his daughter is the ringleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> validation is always nice c:  
> i'd like mine in the form of comments pls


	4. Mon Amour

Harry froze halfway into the lab when he heard screaming, quickly turning in to see Cisco clutching his head while Wally, Jesse and Ralph stood around the similar to how they cornered him the day before.

“What’s going on?” He ask, catching the attention of his baby girl and the three men. 

“Just asking Cisco about his secret admirer,” Jesse answers with a smirk, “what do you think about it Dad? All the gifts and little love poems Cisco’s been getting the last few days,”she ask smiling brightly as she bounces on her heals. 

“I think someone must care very deeply for Ramon,” he finishes curtly before moving to sit next to Cisco who look up with a released smile before showing Harry a plan for upgrades on his goggles. 

“Hey I was thinking if we could get some tech from earth-2 just a phone or a music player I might be able to get my goggles to show the any distress signals from other earths where we have contacts.” Harry gives a short nod before speaking,

“We already have a way to communicate when people aren’t are all on the same earth,”

“Yeah but I think I might be able to program it so I’ll get an immediate notification if someone yells my name, also I might be able to make them into more normal glasses so it wouldn’t bring too much attention day to day ,” Harry makes note of the slight redness coming to Cisco cheek before the younger engineers voice slows down from its rapid fire excitement, to a more bashful tone, “So if you and Jesse are back on earth-2 and ever get in trouble I’d be able to feel it and immediately go help you out, or if you ever just want to see me or the team I could be there in just a bit,” he smiles at Harry and both of them ignore the two speedsters chorus of 'aw' from behind them. 

"I think that's a brilliant idea Cisco, I can get you the tech today. Do you need any more help?" Harry ask looking down at the plans again while Cisco smiles at him.

"Well I could always use the extra help," the Latino answers.

"Did you get another gift today Cisco?" Jesse ask shooting her father a look while Cisco writes down some equations. 

"No not yet, maybe they won't bring it while I'm in here and I haven't left since last night.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Harry suggest, "You can use my cot and I'll come get you when i get back with the tech," Cisco gives him a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" he ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't have the patience to deal with you falling asleep on me while we are working on this," Harry says and Cisco shoots him another half smile before slowly leaving the lab and heading off to Harry's old "room".

  
"So what did you get him today?" Jesse ask jumping onto the desk and Ralph looks ready to copy her when Sherloque walks in and gives the other detective a small kiss on the cheek before turning top Harry.

"Stop with your silly gift games and ask him out already," He says, accent strong and annoying as always. 

"It's not some silly game, it's an earth two tradition that I want to complete for him to show him i care about him," 

"That's so sweet, you're really growing up," Jesse says smiling with pride as she touches his head.

"You do realize I am your father correct?" Harry ask and he does not put as Jesse moves to pet his hair with a the same smile.

This time Harry is just walking back into the labs in time to see Cisco open today's poem, he probably didn't bother to touch the playlist or look at the songs. 

450 songs from five different earths that made Harry think of the younger engineer. 

"Hey Harry?" Cisco turns to him.

"Yes Ramon," he grunts as he set don the earth-2 tech on the table, he had been hoping today's would bring the same soft giggle from the younger man as yesterdays.

"Do you speak french?' he ask his legs bouncing in his eyes looking up hopefully at Harry.

"Yes, my mother was French I grew up speaking it, why?"

"Well my poem today is in French, I was hoping maybe you could translate it for me," Cisco gives him a blinding smile,"I really don't want to ask Sherloque to read it, he seems really angry I'm getting these, something about a horrible display of affection," 

"Yeah I can read it for you," Cisco hands harry the poem and Harry sees the way the other man shudders for a second as the first verse of the , admittedly horrible because of course everyone was right, poem.

" _Mon amour n'est pas quelque chose de facile à gagner,_

_j'ai eu le cœur brisé et il est brûlé pour toujours,_

_je suis fier de mon mur et de mon esprit,_

_mais vous les brisez tous à chaque cri,_

_je déteste tomber amoureux de chaque sourire,_

_j'aime la façon dont tu me rends sauvage_

_à chaque instant tu fais fondre le froid_

_et à chaque regard sucré je pense que mon coeur_

_recommence à gonfler dans une réparation cassée_

_my love is not something easy to be earned,_

_i have had my heart broken and it is forever burned,_

_i pride myself on my wall and mind,_

_but you break them all down with every cry,_

_i hate that i fall for every smile,_

_i love the way you drive me wild_

_with every you moment you melt the cold_

_and with every sugary look i think my heart_

_begins to swell in broken mend again"_

Cisco smiles sweatly at him, moving to sit on the desk, "Love isn't supposed to be easy to earn," he whisper staring at Harry.

"I think you might have earned it," the older engineer says before handing the two phones and another piece of tech to Cisco. 

"There's a mix tape in here, could I play it?" Cisco ask still looking on at Harry.

"Yeah, go ahead," That's how Caitlin and Wally find the two engineers a few hours later, bent over a desk hard at work while some old love song plays, both too zoned into their laughs and banter and petty play fight they to notice on the two metas presences from the door way. 

"We have to help my dad give Cisco the gifts fro now on, he's too obvious," Jesse said when Cecile and Joe joined the team (minus Barry and the love birds because well duh).

"Wait Harry is the one writing and I quote," Joe begins taking his phone out, "'Horrible sickeningly sweet poetry that makes Cisco blush'?" 

"Yeah, both of them are still locked in their lab working on some gun or another," Jesse said making Dibny, Caitlin and Sherloque laugh.

"What's so funny about that? It's it what they are always doing," Joe buts in this time making them all laugh again.

"It's séduction," Sherloque says doing a little eyebrow dance that causes his boyfriend to practically fall into him.

  
"Gross man that's my dad!" Jesse says while Wally and Cecile join the laughter and Joe looks up at the ceiling, most likely saying a silent prayer for himself and Jesse. 

But however the conversation did eventually get back on topic, and soon they had a plan to share with dear old Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any issues with the grammar I wrote this on my phone and kinda fast plus French isn’t my first language please point out any issues if you see them.


	5. Laughter Of Belles

Cisco was laying on Harry's cot when the other man walked into his makeshift bedroom, sure he spent most nights sleeping on the other engineers couch so he himself was rarely here but it was far more rare to see Cisco in this part of the building let alone Harry's space. Cisco shyly lifted the lap top, "Wanna watch Doctor who with me?" he asked.

"Sure," came the hesitant reply, "Ramon are you okay?" Harry ask moving to sit on the harsh cot next to the Latino. Cisco nuzzled his head into Harry's neck.

“Yeah I’ve just been a bit tired today, waiting to see if another gift pops up today too, those poems are adorable,” Cisco said before starting up the episode 

And for once Harry was in trouble... he had planned to grab the small Tardis figurine in the box he had made for Cisco today in the box already sitting there with his poem and a shirt he had found that was perfect for the younger man.

”I’m sure it will Ramon,” Harry replies keeping his voice even before sending a message to Cecile on his phone almost believing this mornings ridiculous “Help Harry” meeting might have not been for the worst.

_5 hours earlier_

“I call this emergency meeting to order!” Ralph shouts in as he carries the book of Ralph over his head, but before Harry can voice his displeasure his daughter pushes him into a seat.

”Hush up old man, we are getting you a boyfriend!” Jesse shouted in his face.

”I’m just here to make sure they don’t rip you apart or suggest something harmful to Cisco,” Joe says.

"Great then help me stop it all," Harry says.

"Both my wife, daughter and your daughter are involved do you really want to tr something?" and Harry stops for a moment taking in the glares from the three women and the dopey looks from Caitlin, Wally and the detectives as the circles around the book.

"Look everyone," Harry calls, "I will accept your help on one condition," Jesse, Dibny and Snow are thankfully the only three who physically jump.

"What is it?" Dibny ask before Sherloque pulls him down, it'll always be weird to share a face with another human being in the same circle.

"I am doing this as a way to let Ramon know how much I care about him,"

"Maybe you should start n not calling him by his last name," Iris cuts in.

"No," Harry shoots back before continuing, "I'm not some hopeless romantic, but their are traditions heavily breed into the culture on earth-2 and this is supposed to be one of the most sacred ways to let another person know you love them, 14 days devoted to revealing that you know and care about the person who stole your heart, I figured with this earth's valentines day being so important that mixing them together would be the best way to confess to Ramon, please allow me to continue," 

"We won't stop you harry," Caitlin pipes up.

"Yeah, we just want to help, what happens if one day you get stuck the whole time with Cisco and can't give him the gift?' Cecile cuts in.

"Or you break whatever the gift was?' Wally says leaning on Jesse.

"Or you can't think of one," Dibny goes and the rest keep fallowing all making suggestions while Jesse and her father have a silent stand off.

"If i need help I'll call but that book stays away from me," Harry says before storming off to the labs, ignoring the cheer that rang though the cortex.

_Present_

**Harrison Wells:** So I don't trust anyone else, and you all offered to help can you

or Joe please put the small telephone box in Jesse's room in the the yellow box

under the kitchen sink then have someone put it on mine and Ramon's lab table.

**D.A. Cecile Horton**

Wow only took a few hours for you to ask what happened

**Harrison Wells:**

Ramon broke into my room and wanted to watch Doctor Who, 

I have no clue when I'll be able to sneak the gift in now

**D.A Cecile Horton**

your adorable 

**Harrison Wells**

Don't tell Jesse

**D.A. Cecile Horton**

No promises ;P

"Who are you texting?" Cisco ask pulling Harry closer and moving the blankets to cover them both.

"D.A. Cecile Horton requested I babysit Jenna tomorrow so her and Joe can have a night out," Harry said, thankful to not have to lie, since Cecile was always happy to let Harry help with sweet baby Jenna.

"You know most people would be surprised you like babies, probably think you would shoot them or something," Cisco joked. 

  
"Yes Ramon that is exactly how Jesse turned out how she did i repeatedly shot her as an infant, or did ou forget about my daughter," Cisco lets out a loud groan.

"Don't take this the wrong way but after the last few days I wish I could," Cisco rubbed his head along Harry's shoulder in a cat like fashion, "I think she's angry at me,"

Harry laughs loudly making Cisco look up at him, "Are you kidding Jesse loves you, she-" Harry cuts himself off on the conversation from the other morning n which his daughter and future son n law had repeatedly joked about how Cisco must be her future 'step-dilf' when they were all on a coffee run. "She would, like the rest of the team for anything for you, and she likes you better than me," 

"Well you still my favourite Wells," Cisco said poking Harry in the side before both men turned to the screen and lost themselves int he magic of Doctor Who.

Several hours later Cisco woke up in the uncomfortable cot with Harry right behind him. Both men greed to go get some coffee so they could wake up a bit before cleanign the labs and heading to Cisco's home.

Then Cisco saw the box and couldn't help but cry at the thought, Harry wasn't the one leaving them.

Harry had laid right next to him all evening, he couldn't have brought this here. 

"Ramon what happened?" Harry asked walking in with two cups of coffee to find Cisco crying.

"Nothing," He said staring down, "I just got my hopes up," he smiles at Harry before opening the poem that still fills so much like the man next to him.

"About what?" he ask moving to sit lean on the table and drink his coffee.

"I'm in love with someone and I kinda thought it was mutual," the Latino mumbles before reading the lines. 

_"I wish i could be a romantic by nature,_

_I fall short when belles of laughter fill the air,_

_When messes of curls appear in the corner of my eye,_

_when i see you day in and day out_

_I am not a romantic by nature_

_i have no talent for poetry or art_

_but i wish i could write a thousand song_

_build a thousand things_

_to make you smile_

_it may take a while_

_but one day i'll praise you how you deserve_

_because i am not a romantic by nature_

_but love can change a mans soul"_

"Can you tell me who is writing these?" He ask.

"Someone who loves you, as for who is leaving them in our lab, I think Cecile brought thi one on," Harry said forcing a smile. He might be over confident but he knew how he felt and that Cisco felt the same.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've got a system for how to keep you in the dark, one member of the team will be bringing it in everyday, except Barry because he can't keep a secret,"

"I've got a feeling I know who it is," Cisco smiles.

"Well keep your guesses for 10 more days, Amare is sacred," Harry smirked before starting up a playlist and moving in to help Cisco on their latest pet project.


	6. Oh Beautiful Boy

Harry let out a sigh as he made a group chat on his phone, figuring if nothing else then Cecile would help him keep the children (due to 90% of team flash behaved like children so he revoked their rights as adults in his mind) and his doppelganger under control. 

**Harry Wells**

I hate all of you but Jesse and she’s questionable right now

**Dibny**

You finally caved only took 6 days too I’m so proud

**Wallace**

I’m so proud of you man

**Quick**

good job dad

**Quick**

you really have matured

**Harry Wells**

You do realize I am your father on some level right?

**Quick**

Realize? yes. Know your basically 12 maturity wise? also yes. 

**Wallace**

oKAY WE WANT HIM TO ACCEPT OUR HELP NOT PUNISH US ALL 

**D.A. Cecile Horton**

What yo got planned Harry?

**Harry Wells**

I told Cisco we were all hiding the gifts?

**Harry Wells**

Now we all need to hide the gifts so if he catches someone he won't immediately know or start crying again.

**West-Allen**

Cisco cried?

**Harry Wells**

Yes it was actually really cute, but I almost just came out and told him but I want to complete the tradition.

**Stupid French Bitch**

Just TELL HIM

**Harry Wells**

No.

**Quick**

it is really important to our culture nad i think its sweet didn't mom do it for you dad?

**Harry Wells**

Yes.

**D.A. Cecile Horton**

every part of this is adorable to me I'm so in

**West-Allen**

it is pretty cute

**Dibny**

Still say we should cunsult the book of Ralph

**Wallace**

Book of Ralph is always right

**West-Allen**

is it though?

**Snow**

id say so- cait

**Snow**

wear leather -frost

**Quick**

what

**Snow**

Cisco has got a thing for leather and badasses just like have a gun on you and wear leather- Frost

**Harry Wells**

Look the tradition is 14 days long, 5 days have passed their are 6 1/2 of you, and 9 days left, can the 7 of you manage to bring gifts from one room to another?

**Stupid French Bitch**

I will help if you promise this will end in 9 days and you actually confess your love to him

**Harry Wells**

That would be the plan.

Harry turns his phone off as Cisco trows his weight onto the couch. The young engineer is wearing jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt and Harry takes a moment to admire the site of the younger mans bare chest before the Latino lets out a loud over dramatic sigh.

"Is there an issue Ramon?" Harry ask and gets another loud sigh in response.

"I don't have the patience for today, and their haven't been any new meta sightings," Cisco says turning his best pouting face towards Harry you raises an eyebrow at the younger.

"Yes things have been calm lately," Harry replies, lifting his coffee up and waiting for Cisco to mae his point.

  
"And I know there is those horrible poems I've been getting," he continues and Harry does his best not to glare, thy aren't that bad he thinks. "But while that's adorable and all I kinda want to play hooky and watch Star Trek reruns with my best friend today," Cisco finishes.

  
"I'm fairly certain that Allen does actually have a day job," Harry says shaking his head and moving to go get more coffee.

"Not that best friend," Cisco shouts before slapping Harry's shoulder and going to make his own coffee.

"Does't Snow have some sort of convention today?"

"For the love of God will you please stay home and watch Star Trek with me you obnoxious tree!" Cisco yells finally getting a laugh out of Harry who , Loves to start making breakfast for them.

  
"I assume so," He says before noticing Cisco has his phone.

  
"Who is dropping it off today, I say Shreloque should participate," He reads, "also listen to my leather and guns suggestion he's totally got a gun- No I do not have a gun kink," and Harry laughs again before snatching the phone away form Cisco. and sending a message saying Cisco and him were staying in and for someone to drop it off. 

"No one believes that Cisco," he says throwing a smirk at the other. "You practically drool over anyone who can kill you,"

"I mean, not saying my type isn't bad ass, but like that's not all it takes, like Ralph is a bad ass but i'd rather have 12 cacti shoved up my ass," He say and they both laugh again. 

"How do you know it's not Dibny writing those poems,"

"Because I know who I happen to love and I have high hopes that it’s him,” Cisco says smiling at the older man. Harry let himself soak up the honest look in Cisco's eyes and was reminded of how pushy and impatient he had been when Tess had been leaving him gifts, how much he loved the moment after, but he could never have Tess again, he could have Cisco who was sweet and brilliant and willing to love the whole multi verse to help him friends. 

"Hope can be a very powerful thing,"

Later that night Harry informed the younger engineer that Sherloque was bringing the gift to Cisco's apartment even though he only showed up at close to 12 when Cisco and Harry were zoning out during some random episode of Voyager, idly arguing about red shirts.

"I'll get it," Cisco proclaimed as he headed to the door, to see Sherloque.

"I think this is dumb, kiss you boyfriend so the rest of us can be free wont you," the french-man said before walking back to where Ralph was standing glaring at him, Cisco tried to hide his laugh as Ralph hit his boyfriend in the arm with the Book of Ralph.

Walking back into his house Cisco opened the gift before he made to the couch with Harry who was stretched out, he saw a beautifully crafted box, with a single necklace in it, and today poem.

_They say that everything is beautiful to_ _someone,_

_Flowers, tears, blood, weeds, bone,_

_When I was young beautiful was simply defined ,_

_Brilliant sweet lover of mine,_

_You will never be the one I loved first,_

_Lose in the wind of death,_

_But you will always be the one chosen for forever._

"I'm okay with that," Cisco whispered with a smile before seeing a second note as Harry shifted behind him.

_This necklace is meant as a pre-proposal gift, somewhat like a "promise ring", but I am not asking for your hand in marriage, just to be the one who holds your hand._

He turns towards Harry as he sits the paper down and holds the necklace up, "Will you put this on me," Harry nods before slipping the necklace around the younger man's neck when Cisco freezes up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop imma make the next chapter start with a vibe bitches  
> Yes, i know this isn't the best but I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos criticism of any kind is great.


	7. Oh Wells

So right about now is probably the best time for Harry to admit his plan had failed a bit. He and Cisco were both well aware that Harry was the admirer and Cisco had obviously gotten tired of how long it was taking for the 14 days to be up. Because he was half way through and after Caitlin gave him a large box full of flowers, which took forever to fix in the right colors and details, and a little poem; 

_Strength of the mind will take you past hell to love_

_Strength of the body will heal you back to life_

_Strength of the heart will leave you whole when the world breaks_

_I have seen strength hear past the hope of any_ _man_

_But there is no creature in the multi verse as strong as you_

He also admitted that it was probably the worst yet, though he didn't exactly mind what happened after he gave Cisco the poem.

Even if it caused him a problem or two.

**Problem 1:** Cisco had made Harry's lap his permanent seat, meaning the unreasonably adorable Latino was stopping him from working as he babbled on and moved around in Harry's lap.

**Problem 2:** Cisco never stopped moving on _purpose_ and Harry's pants were far too tight.

Which of course made this the perfect time for Barry, Wally and Ralph to walk in. When Cisco was wiggling in Harris lap and both were more that aware of how hard he was.

"Hey guys, do you have Wally's...." Barry trailed of as he noticed Cisco and Harry’s position. 

“FUCK YES!” Wally shouted high diving Ralph who smiled, Cisco just leaned back curling closer to Harry. 

“The suits done,” Cisco said nodding at the the yellow piece in the corner.

”Are you two finally together?” Barry asked, a smile spreading across his face.

”What do you mean, I’m just annoying Harry,” Cisco said bouncing a little and Harry did his best to cover his face in what hopefully just looked like shame.

Ralph and Wally both groaned and shook their heads. 

“Oh Wells you poor poor man,” Ralph said before leaving, Wally and Barry both sped off after taking the suit and leaving a gust of wind that push them back.

” You are a menace,” Harry growled and tried not to react when Cisco wiggled again.

”You love it,” the younger said before Turing around a bit to look at Harry. “This tradition is only 14 days long right?” And Harry nodded before Cisco started rambling about nonsensical science fiction again. 

He he got a message from Snow a moment later

**Snow**

Guns and Leather -Frost


	8. Pain comes

Harry and Cisco were in the middle of an argument about the improvements for Jesse’s suit when his daughter came in, currying a bag with today’s gift, a teddy bear with little hearts in a vibe suit, and a bag of popcorn.

Seriously what was with her and popcorn lately, last time he checked she never ate it unless it was movie night.

”We are not putting a self destruct setting in the suit!” Harry yelled.

”What if there’s an evil Jesse!” The shorter man yelled back resisting the urge to take Harry’s lead and throw a pen at him like the older man had been throwing earlier.

”No! She’s not Barry,” Harry scream, “She’s my daughter and we will not put her in that much danger,” 

“I’m not cool with that either Cisco,” Jesse butted in bring both men’s attention to her, “but I have your gift for today,” she said with a smile handing the bag to Cisco.

”Thank you Quick,” Harry said before Jesse ran out. And Cisco angrily took the bear out of the bag and ripping the poem out too. Except there wasn’t a poem today.

_i love you,_ _everything about you and I hope you know I’ll always feel that way, even if you choose someone other than me, I’ll always forgive you, no matter how stupid you act, you mean the world to me,_

”This isn’t a poem,” Cisco said frowning, and clutching the bear.

”Today isn’t for poetry,” Harry whispered, sitting down and rubbing his face.

”I don’t want any more gifts,” Cisco said. “Nothing else I want this over, I hate it,” he put the bear down and left the room and Harry stared blankly at it.

“Sometimes people don’t love you back,” he said to himself picking up the bear slowly before throwing it across the room and leaving sending a message to Jesse saying he was going back to earth-2 for a few days. 


	9. I can’t control what you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies I'm so sorry this update is a day late i promise I'll get back on scheduled before Friday so the last two chapters will be up on Valentines and the day after I hope you're all having a wonderful time here's to the angst.

Harry slowly filled out paperwork at his desk, brilliant scientist were working in a lab less that 50 feet away bringing his brilliant designs to life, Jesse was joyously taking her time to learn and get a degree years before most of her peers and the partial excelerator was well on it way to finished. A few years back that’s just what Harry would have been thinking about on a Sunday afternoon, while sweet jazz played and he stared off into space. Now he was a bit older, even wiser (despite the monstrous thinking cap), and in love for perhaps the first time since Tess. 

Except Cisco Ramon had always been too good for a man like Harrison Wells. Harrison Wells was a soldier, a father, an emotionally constipated child at best, and a violent murder at worst. 

Cisco Ramon however was something of perfection, in every flawed way, he was the one to make others smile, the peace maker, the one who held peoples hands when the world was crashing down, he was sunshine through cracked glass, he was torn renaissance paintings, he was a slightly tear and coffee stained copy of the work of Emily Dickinson with pressed flowers and highlighted passages and he was all of the most beautiful parts of life. He was the one who drank coffee with Harry late at night and had him fighting back smiles and laughs at the worst time and Cisco Ramon was the most vibrant person Harry had ever met, and maybe that's why he was crying in a huge plus bed wishing he was stretched out on an unconformable couch with a geeky man who was too young for him, arguing about the science behind Doctor Who like it actually mattered and drinking coffee that had already gone cold while they were busy taking. 

However crying and eating his weight in Big Belly Burger back in his old bed for a few days seemed better than awkwardly trying to look Cisco Ramon in the eyes after he blew it. Sitting up to reach for another box of fries, he can practically hear Jesse and Tess fussing at him for how much he's eaten in the past 29 hours, he wonders why it went south.

He had been so positive Cisco felt the same way, if nothing else the behavior the day before had been proof, Ramon had been so obviously teasing him it was impossible to ignore there had been no subtly from either of them since the day they took off from work, maybe it was the little four lettered word on the page that ruined it, Ramon could have been happy fooling around or maybe a tad more but anything so serious was too much for him. Harry laid back down popping more fries into his mouth before looking at the bedside table, there was a picture of him, Jesse and team Flash at a park, him caught smiling while he and Ramon had been arguing and Jesse was tucked into his side, it was his favorite picture, other than Jesse's graduation and the picture of him and Tess at their wedding, both of which were also by his bed. he picked up the one of him and Tess slowly looking at the frame, and slowly tracing the lines of his late wife's face, "What would you think of me now darling?" he asked.

"I don't really think she can answer," Harry jumped as Ramon appeared in the doorway, "but you can, so why the hell did you leave?" the Latino asked walking into the room, it was clean other than the boxes of take out on the bed and the broken glass in the corner, and Harry was clean excluding his hair and twisted black clothes. 

"I was tired and done so I came home," Harry said, doing his best to keep his voice neutral and not whine or beg for Cisco's attention, he was a grown man and no matter how tempting he would handle this like one. 

"Don't give me that bull Harry!" Ramon shouted yanking Harry into a sitting position. "You don't just leave without telling anyone! I thought we were past your, 'I don't belong here bullshit'! What even is your bullshit self pity answer for running away this time?" the smaller man yelled, his hands waving in first colliding without real force to Harrison's chest, Cisco hardly got angry at anyone like this, no his anger was silence and avoidance and glares, not yelling and slapping at people's chest while tear stung their eyes. "Answer me!" He scream after Harry got lost in the sight.

"I think I made myself very clear with the fact I do have _emotions_ ," Harry said slowly trying to keep his voice clear as he spoke, "I just need time away to get rid of them, and then I will come back," because Harrison Wells may be a stage five hurricane, but he was brilliant and sitting here looking up at Cisco Ramon he knew good and well that he wouldn't be able to stay here. Earth-1 has became his home and earth-2 will never feel quite right with him again.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked roughly doing his best to whip his tears away, "Yeah, everyone knows you have feelings Harry, so do we, it's a human thing, and believe it or not we actually like that you don't always fight the slightest smile anymore, we like you when you smile," Cisco said making Harry look at him by holding the elder man's head. But all Harry could hear was we, we, we, we, _we, we, we_... All Harry wan't was for Cisco to say _he_ wanted Harry, in anyway.

"You know what emotions, I'm talking about, Ramon," He spit as best he could without venom, and gently removed the callused hands from his face, taking only a second to soak in how _right_ they felt there, but Cisco suddenly looked much closer to a break downs and Harry fought the urge to reach out. 

"Is this my fault?" He asked refusing to let Harry's hands out of his grip.

"I can't control what you say," Harry finally answered, maneuvering their hands to be held properly, "I don't get that choice, no one but you does. I also can't control how you feel, I know that, I just was certain I knew how you did," He stopped, taking a deep breath and looking up at Cisco, "I thought it was more than it was. I believed that I knew something as if it was a fact when there was nothing there, but my feeling and imagination," Harry said taking in how Cisco's hands had loosened to drop them completely. 

"What are you talking about," Cisco asked moving closer, "I-" then he stopped before any more words spilled from his lips, "We really need better communication skills," he said with a laugh. "I think we have a lot to say," and then he moved in to kiss Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISSSSSSS


	10. Own My Soul

_Beauty is such a frivolous thing_

Harry’s lips tasted like chocolate and french fries and his hands felt like magic wrapped in Cisco’s hair. Long calloused fingers tangled in the dark mass of curls pulling lightly as he moved his lips slowly against Cisco’s.

_And I’ve never believed such a thing was reason for love_

Cisco’s hands had ended up gripping the chaotic mess on Harry’s head as he moved to straddle the older man’s thighs. Harry’s mind was playing a montage of _oh god_ and _fuck_ on repeat as he focused on nothing but the beautiful boy clinging onto him, only moving one hand to grip Cisco’s hips to steady him. Holy Hannah he was kissing Cisco Ramon. Cisco Ramon was kissing him.

Holy shit Cisco Ramon just moaned into his mouth.

_Which is why I must say_

Harry did his best not to whine when Cisco pulled away, he was 48 years old, he was not going to whine like a child because a kiss ending. Then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, “I love you too,” whispered only a few inches from his lips while Cisco did his best to hid tears.

_I didn’t fall for the curls_

_I didn’t fall for the cupid’s bow_

_it wasn’t the way your eyes crinkle in the corners when you smile,_

_It was the way you bested me_

_It was you laugh when we look at the mess are arguments caused_

_it was the way you never hesitated to do the best_ _things_

_It was the way you spoke that drove my heart astray_

"You told me to stop," Harry whispered, as Cisco brushed back his mane with lithe fingers. 

"With the gifts, and the poems," Cisco said, "I loved it, so sweet, but I couldn't deal with it anymore, I wanted to be able to do this already," He leaned in again pressing a feather light kiss to Harry'a lips.

"It's a tradition," Harry began to explain, "I wanted to show-" he was cut off by another kiss.

"I get that, Jesse explained it when I asked about the constant abundance of popcorn that had came into her life," Both let out a laugh, "She said it was fun watching you be a fool," and Harry snorted because, yeah that sounded exactly like his daughter.

"I've been a fool since I saved Jesse and chose to stay," he pressed another soft kiss to Cisco's lips, because _wow_ , he can just do that now. "I love you,"

"I know," and Harry got the distinct feeling based on Cisco's smile that the line was a reference to something, possibly a film Cisco had already forced him to watch. "I today's poem, I'm glade you didn't just fall for the curls," he joked flipping his hair even though both men were still blinking away tears.

"As wonderful as your hair is, no, it's not what made me fall," and Cisco kissed him again.

"Please come home?' he asked, and Harry nodded slowly fallowing Cisco away.


	11. See What I Mean

Caity Cat + Ice Queen

Did he Wear leather?- Frost

Cisco Ramon

????

Caity Cat + Ice Queen

I told Harry he should wear leathet and a gun to sudduce you- Frost

only Ralph was really on board with me but i think we git through to Harry- Frost

Cisco Ramon

nope no leather or guns (i'd prolly be dead if there were)

Caity Cat + Ice Queen

HE WOULDN'T SHOOT YOU IT'S JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A BAD BOY THING -Caitlin 

Cisco turned his phone off as he snuggled into Harry's side before Ralph came in, "I have your admirers gift of the day," He shouted in a really bad (royal? Cisco nor Harry had any clue) announcers voice as he dropped the box of chocolate covered strawberries and a note next to Cisco.

"Ralph me and Harry are a couple now," He shot the older man a smile, "So this thing is over," and then Harry pulled Cisco back to his chest.

"Not quite, it's no longer the traditional way because we still have three days but, it is happening, let me spoil you a little, Ramon," he kissed the Cisco's temple while Ralph made little 'aww' noises and smiled before slinking off to go attack his own boyfriend, Harry's mind slightly strayed to Sherloque and the PI's relationship before shaking his head in discomfort and grabbing a strawberry to feed to Ramon who rolled his eyes but still opened his mouth, lightly wrapping his lips around Harry's fingers in a show that was a little too erotic for the lab, where everyone was always in and out.

"Minx," Harry whispered before Cisco leaned up to kiss him, also in a less than PG fashion, and Harry had to cut it off with a reminder that anyone could walk in including his daughter or Cecile who would most likely have a baby in tow.

"You like it," Cisco whispered leaning back in when a large gust of wind came through.

"Emergency, sorry," Wally yelled, "we need you monitoring in the cortex, there's a meta attacking a school," And both men jumped up, of course some idiot needed to attack a school.

Five hours later, the kids were safe, Harry had thoroughly fucked with Cisco's satellites, which was becoming a serious issue because Harry always fucked with the satellites now days, and Joe had fed the entire team the best pasta in the world, and Cisco had today's poem and two cups of steaming coffee in his hands as he walked into the cortex to find Barry, Wally and Harry talking, well Barry and Wally asking questions and Harry reluctantly answering them. Poor, poor man.

“So what holidays are on earth 2?” Barry asked as Cisco came in taking a seat at the monitors next to Harry, giving the older man a kiss on the cheek.

“Pretty much the same as here except no Valentine’s Day or Saint Patrick’s Day,” Harry asked accepting the coffee Cisco brought him. 

“So there’s no special day for love?” Wally ponders smiling mischievously at Cisco. Which only raises a small spike of fear through the shorter man. They were already together what mayhem could Wally have planned now.

“No unless you count people anniversary’s and such,” Harry replies taking a sip of the coffee and offering Cisco a soft smile.

“What about amare? You know that whole holiday thing you just did for Cisco,” Wally asked his smile widening as Barry look on in confusion. 

“Amare isn’t a holiday it’s a tradition,” Harry answered looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Wait you were the admirer?” Barry ask, and the rest star at him.

“Amare,” Harry says correction Wally’s pronunciation, and pointedly ignoring Barry, fastest man alive, always late, “is a 14 day courting tradition, when someone wants to profess their love for another they spend 14 days leaving things of sentimental value for the person they love, on the 14th day they are supposed to reveal themselves as the sender and ask for a date with the person, originally a Greek prince had done it for his lover, a woman everyone wanted for her beauty, in order to show his love was not shallow or pointless ” Harry says, avoiding eye contacts, and Cisco turns to smile at him. And Cisco feels his smile grow, Harry was adorable.

“It’s day 11 now,” Cisco says. 

“Sounds kinda really extra,” Barry says. 

“It is a bit strange but it’s a large thing in our culture,”

“Did you do it for your wife?” Barry cuts in before Harry can add anything else.

“No, she did for me though,” Harry answers, avoiding eye contact again. 

“So it’s not just men who do it,” Barry ask. 

“No, it’s whoever works up the courage first,” 

“Have you ever before?” Cisco ask leaning his read on Harry's shoulder and silently wishing for a kiss.

“No,” Harry answers, “other than my wife I’ve only ever been sure about one person,” and Cisco can’t help but bump his knee against Harry who did lean down to press a small kiss to the corner engineer's lips.

  
  



	12. Sweet tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry a tad more angst and Barry i swear the are still good

Barry and Cisco were fighting in the kitchen for one reason or another when Harry walked into the apartment. Cisco had his back to Harry when they first noticed him and Barry stormed off not a moment later before Cisco could turn around and let Harry noticed the tears in his eyes. Ramon had been crying for a while now if Harry could go simply off how his eyes were red and swollen and his lips looked raw and Harry carefully set down the bags to wrap the younger man in his arms.

"Ramon, what's wrong baby?" He asked as Cisco held onto him, making a quick decision Harry lifted the younger to bring him to the couch so he could sit while holding him, and had access to whips for the younger's tears. 

It took several minutes for Cisco to answer, but Harry was occasionally capable of being patient and spent the time whipping the tears and pressing kisses to Cisco's hair. "Barry said some bull shit about Dante and my parents, just some shit he pulled out of his ass to use in the fight because, I won't build another time sphere, which isn't even needed for these dumb babble bots, and I really wish I could tell Dante about you," Cisco said after a pause, "I wish I could tell him about all your sweet words and your poems and the way you make me feel. And it sucks ass that he's not here to make jokes about us. And it sucks that Barry thinks he get to comment on it when _it is his fault my brother is **dead**. _He said it was good Dante wasn't here cause he'd disow-" Harry pulled Cisco into a tight hug and silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Allan is full of it, if Dante were still here no matter what his opinion of me would be I am sure he wouldn't disown you," Harry petted Cisco's hair, "You're brother loved you,"

"I know he wouldn't have, Dante and e had both came out to each other back in grade school he never cared who i was with as long as I was happy, and he'd love you, and Jesse, fuck Barry," he said swiping at his tears and cuddling closer to the older man, ignoring today's poem in favor of trying to seep into Harry's hoodie with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gods these chapters just keep getting shorter but here loves have some soft angst


	13. I Hate You

Since Harry's traditional asking Cisco out in a mesh of their cultures had somewhat failed he did plan to take the younger on a traditional valentines date tomorrow evening, but despite that somehow Jesse or Barry neither would say who, had dropped the glass death star Harry had ordered so now Harry was sitting in Cisco's living room water painting the death star while Barry, hopefully, kept his boyfriend, despite the childishness of the term Harry loved saying it, busy until he was done. 

He had the mix tape he made Cisco playing in the background and he couldn't but sing along as Certain Things switched to Lovely Mess. Of all the songs he compiled this one maybe fit his and Cisco's messy destructive dynamic the best, because they healed, Harry came here felling so lost, in search of his only family left, Jesse, and gained a whole new home. He had been a wreck in the beginning. He crashed with everyone but most of all Cisco, who had been broken by a man with Harry's face. They argued and bantered and it took too long for those petty fights to turn sweet, for Harry t grow fond and see Cisco for more than just a pawn, because he knew he bordered on being a villain to the team and himself for a long time.

"I'm not the man that I once was," he sang along thinking of how harsh he had been in the beginning," but I'm changing everyday because I want to find someone like you," and he had grown, he almost believed he was good now, still tainted but he wasn't evil, "You've got eyes that could tear me down, but all they do is build me up," and they could break a man, Cisco had so much power, he was so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for, and he could break them all, but no. Cisco Ramon was the heart and soul of team flash, and he owned every inch of Harry's, "so hold my hand before my heart erupts,Darling I may not be everything you want, but I can give you all I have." and he would, Harry left a whole world behind to be with Cisco, he still would go back, to visit his daughter and her boyfriend and he's sure Cisco would as well but no his whole world was here now, earth-1 was where he belonged, "I'm not the perfect man, but you are just so perfect and I want to be the one that holds your hand," and he did, it was cheesy and cliche but getting to hold Cisco's hands, to kiss him, to be the one with that privilege was amazing, "I'm sorry if I come off strong and it could be that you're all wrong for me but I just had to see," and while harry knew there was a chance this could crash and burn he was sure that he loved Cisco, "'Cause you are broken, And I am such a wreck. I think we'd make a lovely mess," and they did, everything about them was messy and beautiful and felt like home and love dripped out of every pour, "Someday we could could wake up in a bed we call our own I would buy you lots of flowers, and someday I"d build your home," he could see that, a little house with them, full of pictures and laughs and lazy mornings when they occasionally ignored Barry's obnoxious ringtone, "I would sing you Frank Sinatra, while we sway along and dance," he was pretty sure he'd end up singing Sinatra too often, too many songs on this tape alone featured the man's voice, "This life of course could be all yours if you just give me a chance. I'm not those men that made you cry," that was questionable, Cisco would say no, but Harry was more than aware he shared the face of Thawne and HR, while HR hadn't been a villain to Cisco's story Harry knew well enough the man's death had broken Cisco, and despite how little he had liked his doppelganger they did in a way share a soul, "And I promise I will spend my life Just trying to make you feel alive 'cause you are broken And I am such a wreck I swear I'll love you til dead," he whispered the last verse again like a silent promise to Cisco because he was certain he would.

"I didn't know you could sing," and Harry jumped put of his seat as Cisco stood in the door way.

"I didn't realize you were stilling my tricks," he snapped at the younger, but he was glad at very least the painting was done.

"Don't get snippy, you sounded really good," Cisco said walking over to where Harry was standing to kiss him, swaying a little to the music as the cords of Big God began to pour through. "You should sing more often," Cisco said before kissing him again, "It's hot," and Harry laughed a little in between kisses.

"Someone, they won't fess up who," Harry tried to talk with out completely disconnecting from his lover, "dropped your gift today so.... I painted.... a....... new one," Cisco nodded a little before kissing him again, apparently if nothing else he now new how to get Cisco quiet for a bit. 


	14. Happy Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, but I lost my tablet yesterday hope y’all enjoy

So after everything this was differently the best way Harry could ever wake up, valentine morning and he woke up with a mouth full of dark curls and an adorable boyfriend laying on top of him. He rubbed his hands down the the Latino's back moving his head to avoid being suffocated by the other man's mass of hair. 

The younger man mumbled something into Harry's neck as he shifted around, pressing a barley there kiss to Harry's collar.

"Hmm baby are you up?" he asked getting a miserable moan in response, he laughed a little kissing Cisco's head, "Do you want me to make you some breakfast, Ramon? he asked moving his hand lower to brush over the engineers ass before squeezing his thigh. Cisco moved to look at him, pushing his hair out of his face to pout at him.

"You are not leaving this bed," he informed Harry before moving to sit up and straddle Harry's hips, getting a small laugh from the older man, which just caused Cisco to just frown deeper at him until Harry leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day, my love," He whispered barley an inch from Cisco's lips and smirk at how his boyfriend shivered slightly, "I'm going to get up now to make you some breakfast because I'm going to spo-" before he could finish his sentence Cisco pressed their lips together roughly, kissing the older like he was trying to possess his soul.

"You have been 'spoiling' me for two weeks. You want me to be happy, right?" he asked Harry who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Always," the older told him before Cisco kisses him again. 

"Then reach over turn on you're stupid sappy mix tape and grab some lube, because it's valentines day and I'm really want to ride you," he told the older who gasped a little into his mouth as Cisco grinned his ass against Harry's half hard cock.

Technically they have been together barley 5 days but they've been walking on egg shells around each other for closer to 5 years and it didn't matter how the time frame went they had already been dry humping each other since they both realized they could. You see Harrison Wells is a lot of things, intelligent, stubborn, emotionally retarded and one thing he definitely was not is stupid enough to ignore a boy practically bouncing on his lap wasn't one of them. So he wrapped is hands around Cisco's hips and kissed him back.

"You can say no of course," the younger said right before Harry moved to grab his ass. 

"Who in any of the known worlds would turn down an offer like that, Ramon?" he said before switching on the playlist and moving to kiss Cisco's neck, biting at the sensitive skin to get the younger man to moan before licking the spot and moving lower to kiss at the skin on his chest.

"I planned to make you feel..." he let out a gasp as Harry licked over his nipple, "good," he finished as Harry griped his ass with one hand and his neck with the other.

"Trust me I am not complaining," He whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

"Get the lude please," Cisco whispered into his mouth before Harry moved to grab what he wanted. Harry pullled off his sleep shirt along the way moving to kiss the younger, kissing Cisco Ramon has quickly became his favorite pass time in the world. 

Soon enough he had one slick finger proving against Cisco’s hole causing the younger to gasp into his mouth and let out another small plead. “Soon angel,” he said before pressing the digit into his boy. Moving slowly to let him get used to the feeling, and trying not to groan at how tight the younger clearly was. Cisco slowly got the confindenss to bounce his hips a little giving Harry pleanty of ideas as to what would be happening this morning. 

By the time he had three fingers inside the younger he was staring in amazement. Everything about Cisco was perfection, the soft underside of his belly, the way his long sleep mussed curls caught in the early morning sunlight, the small little ‘ah ah ah’ sounds leaving his beautiful lips, the tiny gasp that would break through everytime Harry curled his fingers just so.

”Please, Harry I can take it now,” Cisco cried before lifting himself off the elders fingers, “I need you now,” and Harry leaned in to kiss him again. 

“You have me angel,” Harry told once he pulled away. Cisco grabbed the lube again to slick up Harry, striating him for a montage two before linning up. He started off slow agai, sinking down on the older who moved to grip his hips, “You’re perfect,” he said getting another gasp from the younger who leaned in for another kiss.

”I love you Harry,” he told him in between a kiss before he started to move again, rocking his hips as he kissed Harry like he was dying. 

And all Harry could think was ‘How did I get so lucky?’ before all thoughts left him. He let himself get lost in his Cisco felt, gripping the Latino’s hips as he moved with him.

After what felt like milinium, or maybe only half an hour, the younger was crying out and Harry finally got the sense to wrap a hand around him, stroking slowly until Cisco let out a half scream and came all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Keep going,” he whispered into Harry’s mouth before the elder rolled them both over and thrust into him, fucking Cisco into the bed until he came with a growl of the younger name.

”I love you, Ramon, ” he told him again, and the younger laughed.

”I love you too,” Cisco whisper back, letting out another low moan as the elder pulled out. Harry moves to kiss down Cisco’s body, leaving small marks on the other man’s call or and stomach, before moving down to his hips and thighs, creating a trail for fallow and find all the places that drove Cisco to moan louder and thrust his hips and gasp and any other reaction he could get from his boy. Then he moved to lick the puckered hole, getting Cisco to yank his hair, “I don’t think I can come again,” he whimpered out. 

And Harry let up, he could test how true that statement was another day, right now he could kiss his boyfriend, in his soft bed covered in ridiculous silk sheets and pillows Cisco insisted helped with those beautiful curls not getting ‘ruined’. 

So so they stated there all day, except for when Harry went to get the last poem and the chocolate treats left in the fridge, watching ridiculously incorrect science fiction and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments pls they validate my life and fuel my vessel.
> 
> Special thank you to monkeydonkey ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydonkey ) on here for beta reading this work she’s amazing


End file.
